howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4
This is the gallery page for Hiccup during season 4 of Race to the Edge'. Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 defh1.jpg defhic2.jpg Defenders of the Wing, P21.jpg Eruptodon 45.png Eruptodon 46.png hicd3.jpg def4.jpg def5.jpg Gruff Around the Edges Gruff Around the Edges1.jpg Gruff Around the Edges8.jpg Gruff Around the Edges9.jpg Gruff Around the Edges11.jpg Gruff Around the Edges12.jpg Gruff Around the Edges17.jpg Midnight Scrum Midnight Scrum1.jpg Midnight Scrum4.jpg Midnight Scrum5.jpg Midnight Scrum6.jpg Midnight Scrum11.jpg Midnight Scrum12.jpg Midnight Scrum14.jpg Midnight Scrum15.jpg Midnight Scrum16.jpg Midnight Scrum17.jpg Midnight Scrum20.jpg Midnight Scrum22.jpg Midnight Scrum23.jpg Midnight Scrum24.jpg Midnight Scrum30.jpg Midnight Scrum32.jpg Midnight Scrum33.jpg Midnight Scrum35.jpg Midnight Scrum36.jpg Midnight Scrum37.jpg Midnight Scrum40.jpg Midnight Scrum41.jpg Midnight Scrum43.jpg Midnight Scrum44.jpg Not Lout Not Lout1.jpg Not Lout3.jpg Not Lout4.jpg Not Lout5.jpg Not Lout15.jpg Not Lout18.jpg Saving Shattermaster Saving Shattermaster3.jpg Saving Shattermaster5.jpg Tumblr olmrsy5zEj1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr olmrsy5zEj1ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr olmrsy5zEj1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Saving Shattermaster11.jpg Saving Shattermaster15.jpg Dire Straits Dire Straits4.jpg Dire Straits6.jpg Dire Straits7.jpg Dire Straits9.jpg Dire Straits11.jpg Dire Straits12.jpg Dire Straits14.jpg Dire Straits16.jpg Dire Straits17.jpg Dire Straits18.jpg Dire Straits20.jpg Dire Straits27.jpg Dire Straits28.jpg Dire Straits30.jpg Dire Straits34.jpg Dire Straits35.jpg Dire Straits37.jpg Dire Straits38.jpg Dire Straits39.jpg Dire Straits40.jpg Dire Straits41.jpg Dire Straits45.jpg Dire Straits48.jpg Dire Straits50.jpg Dire Straits51.jpg Dire Straits52.jpg Dire Straits53.jpg Dire Straits54.jpg Dire Straits55.jpg Dire Straits56.jpg Dire Straits57.jpg Submaripper 30.png Submaripper 29.png Submaripper 28.png Submaripper 27.png Submaripper 26.png Submaripper 25.png Submaripper 24.png Submaripper 23.png Submaripper 20.png Submaripper 19.png Submaripper 18.png The Longest Day Small Shadow 24.png Small Shadow 23.png Small Shadow 18.png Small Shadow 17.png Small Shadow 15.png Small Shadow 14.png Small Shadow 13.png Small Shadow 12.png Small Shadow 11.png Small Shadow 10.png Small Shadow 9.png Small Shadow 8.png Small Shadow 47.png Small Shadow 40.png Small Shadow 39.png Small Shadow 27.png Small Shadow 51.png Small Shadow 83.png Small Shadow 82.png Small Shadow 81.png Small Shadow 80.png Small Shadow 79.png Small Shadow 78.png Small Shadow 76.png Small Shadow 72.png Small Shadow 115.png Small Shadow 114.png Small Shadow 113.png Small Shadow 112.png Small Shadow 111.png Small Shadow 110.png Small Shadow 109.png Small Shadow 108.png Gold Rush Gold Rush5.jpg Gold Rush7.jpg Gold Rush10.jpg Gold Rush11.jpg Gold Rush12.jpg Gold Rush20.jpg Gold Rush22.jpg Gold Rush36.jpg Gold Rush50.jpg Shattermaster 135.png Out of the Frying Pan Eruptodon 79.png Eruptodon 77.png Fire Terror 25.png Fire Terror 24.png Fire Terror 23.png Fire Terror 22.png Fire Terror 65.png Fire Terror 63.png Fire Terror 61.png Fire Terror 58.png Out of the frying pan scene, Gronckle iron tailfin.png Out of the frying pan scene, Hiccup, Throk and Mala.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Mala.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, Mala and Throk.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, defenders of the wing2.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, hiccup and fishlegs 2.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, Mala needs help.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, Terror mail.PNG Out of the frying pan scene, Mala needs help.PNG Out of the Frying Pan1.jpg Out of the Frying Pan2.jpg Out of the Frying Pan3.jpg Out of the Frying Pan4.jpg Out of the Frying Pan6.jpg Out of the Frying Pan9.jpg Out of the Frying Pan18.jpg Out of the Frying Pan24.jpg Out of the Frying Pan26.jpg Out of the Frying Pan30.jpg Out of the Frying Pan32.jpg Out of the Frying Pan33.jpg Out of the Frying Pan34.jpg Out of the Frying Pan35.jpg Out of the Frying Pan38.jpg Out of the Frying Pan40.jpg Twintuition Twintuition2.jpg Twintuition6.jpg Twintuition13.jpg Twintuition21.jpg Twintuition22.jpg Twintuition23.jpg Twintuition24.jpg Twintuition27.jpg Twintuition34.jpg Twintuition35.jpg Blindsided Blindsided title card.jpg Have him fighting with us.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Blindsided17.jpg Blindsided8.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided10.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided12.jpg Blindsided13.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided16.jpg Blindsided18.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided20.jpg blind1.jpg Blindsided21.jpg Blindsided22.jpg blind2.jpg Blindsided23.jpg blind3.jpg Blindsided26.jpg Blindsided27.jpg blind4.jpg Blindsided29.jpg Blindsided39.jpg blind6.jpg Blindsided41.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blindsided43.jpg blind7.jpg blind8.jpg Blindsided45.jpg blind9.jpg|Hiccup almost kisses Astrid blind10.jpg blind11.jpg Blindsided47.jpg Blindsided48.jpg Blindsided50.jpg Seeems like it.jpg Astrid preparing to hug Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Blindsided58.jpg You sure you're feeling okay.jpg That's just the way it is.jpg Blindsided59.jpg Astrid and Hiccup sitting next to each other blindsided.jpg Can I ask you something.jpg Astrid about to ask Hiccup a question.jpg Back in the forest.jpg Were you about to.jpg Oh ah.jpg You felt that.jpg I thought maybe I got away.jpg Oh, oh.jpg It wasn't perfect.jpg I guess it does.jpg Getting ready to kiss.jpg Heading into the kiss.jpg Just about to kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Just after the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other after the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid with their arms around each other.jpg Hiccstrid kiss blindsided.gif TS 83.png TS 82.png TS 81.png TS 80.png TS 79.png TS 78.png TS 77.png TS 76.png TS 134.png TS 133.png Blindsighted-triplestryke 1.png Shell Shocked, Part 1 Astrid hugging Hiccup shell shocked, part 1.jpg ep4126.jpg ep214.jpg|Almost kiss ep123.jpg 4127.jpg After Fishlegs has left.jpg That was close.jpg I just want to share it.jpg You right now.jpg Tell everyone.jpg Including us.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shel Fire, Part 1.jpg After the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid gearing up for a kiss.jpg ep412.jpg|Almost kiss Baby Eruptodon 38.png Baby Eruptodon 37.png Baby Eruptodon 36.png Baby Eruptodon 35.png Baby Eruptodon 34.png Shattermaster 209.png Shattermaster 208.png Shattermaster 205.png Shell Shocked, Part 2 Are you okay.jpg It's finally over.jpg Yeah, of course.jpg Definitely shell shocked part 2.jpg I should have listened to you.jpg Our relationship can't get.jpg In the way of that.jpg Just promise me you.jpg Astrid grabbing Hiccup's hand with her hands.jpg Astrid about to pull Hiccup towards her.jpg Adjusting their kissing postion.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shell Fire, Part 2.jpg Just after the kiss shell shocked, part 2.jpg Baby Eruptodon 97.png Baby Eruptodon 96.png Shellfire 2.png Shellfire 1.png Shellfire 32.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery